Galen Marek
"There is no light side or dark side. There is only the Force" Galen Marek is a powerful force user born in the outer reaches of the Milky Way. History Galen Marek was born on a planet in the far reaches of the galaxy, his father was killed during a skirmish and he was orphaned. He was soon taken up by a force user who noticed his inharent ability with the force. He took him under his wing. When he came of age, he ran away and fell victim to the dark side of the force due to his conflicting emotions. He soon fell into doing bounty hunting jobs and made a reputation for being very merciless, often killing his marks via force choking or electricution. He no longer does the dark deeds he once commited. He now follows his own path: The path of a Grey Jedi. Time at the Valley of Temples Galen spent a great deal of his time at the Valley trying to learn but not learning any new techniques. Partially due to the teachers not giving him the time needed...until another force user showed up, Revan. Galen knew he was a Knight by his armor and constantly tried to pry information on the Knights of Ren. Finally after much annoyance, Galen and Revan ended up doing battle. Galen quickly being defeated and many battles after that insued. Until their final battle when both parties starting prying at each others emotions. The battle was long and both parties learned a great deal about each other. They also learned they are very close to each other in skill and in their past. Atlhough both parties did not reveal it. Towards the end, Revan broke through Galens defense and destroyed his original lightsaber. Breaking Galens ties with the past and allowing Galen to move on from his grief and anger. Making Galens destiny clear and making Galen realize his true self: That he is a Grey Jedi. He does not follow the light side and does not allow the dark side to corrupt him. He is very neutral and determined to find his own path. Knowing that he can no longer allow either side to influenece him. He left the Valley to find his own path and find fellow Force users in need of helping themselves. He has, how ever before leaving the Valley. Extended an offer to Revan, asking him to follow suite. He considered Revan a rival and friend, knowing that if he let go of the past. He will be a better person. He now is traveling the stars, following his own path and constructing his new lightsaber to begin his new path as a Grey Jedi. Personality Galen, no longer being conflicted by his emotions. Is a very calm and collected person now. Believing that both sides: Light and Dark are wrong and believes that both are equally seducing and it is better to carve your own destiny. Galen follows the force how he see's fit and is thus, at peace with himself but still acknowledges that in order for peace to thrive. Some evil must flourish, but not allowed to control and take a stand. That there must be balance. Relationships Revan: Respects him despite him being more of a rival than a allie Powers Galen is a talented force user, being able to use his powers in a variety of ways. Even channeling his force powers through his saber. When it comes to saber combat, his style is very unorthodox. Holding the saber backwards. His style is a mixture of Juya, Soresu, and shien. With a little of his own flare added. He attacked relentless and often mixes saber combat with force powers. Making him very unpredictable. Gallary Galen MArek searching for himself.jpg|Galen searching for his true self before he was captured Galen unleashing power.jpg|Galen unleashing his full rage Galen Marek fighting stance.png|Galens very unique fighting style Galens new lightsaber.jpg|He now has 2 white sabers to signify his allegiance to the Grey Jedi idealogy Grey jedi lightsaber.jpg|His new lightsabers Galen.jpg|Galen wearing his secondary outfit Rogue_Shadow.png|Galens mode of transport Category:Neutral Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Enhanced Category:Star Wars Category:DSM